Unexpected Fury
by sSweetling
Summary: The Enterprise had just landed, Khan is in custody and Starfleet is a mess. As soon as everything is settled the Enterprise crew sets off for their five year mission. Unbeknownst to the crew, Khan has stolen away onboard the Enterprise and is bent on revenge with the help of an unwilling participant: The Chief of Security who has an secret power of her own.
1. Saving Kirk

As the head security guard stood over and unconscious Khan, she couldn't help but admire his features, and think what a pity it was to have them wasted on a war criminal. As he stirred, she looked to Commander Spock for instruction.

"He if struggles, shoot him again." He stated upon meeting her pink eyes.

A kurt nod was her response before looking back down at the man strapped to the medical table, a needle in each arm, connected to some sort of machine, and then to the currently deceased Captain Kirk.

was fretting as his steady hands worked at the speed of light, turning dials, reading the holoscreens and glancing back at the purring tribble on this desk.

"Bones, whats taken' so long?" Scotty asked, biting his nails, eyes locked on the captain. Sulu, Chekov and Nyota were in the room as well. Security officers were posted both in and out of the room.

It had been an hour since the Enterprise had landed, somehow in one piece, the current operation had been underway a mere five minutes.

"Surgery takes time you twit, now shut it!" McCoy hissed through a tension tightened jaw. "I really wish you'd all leave." He added under his breath.

Khan's eyes fluttered opened, quickly finding the head of security above him. They locked eyes, stormy blue gray burrowing into soft pink as though hopping to sway her alliance. After a moment they turned soft, as if to plead with her. The Albino kept her face a blank mask, her eyes holding only contempt for the man below her.

"I would very much like to be untied." Khan stated bluntly, very slowly moving to strain against the binds warping around his ankles, tights, chest and wrist. His voice was almost soft, but underneath she could hear a promise of pain.

Mira's finger began to squeeze the trigger. Seeing the motion Khan relaxed, looking away from the women to the doctor, eyes following the cords and finding the Captain's body.

"How rude, doctor, performing a transfusion on unwilling patients." He scolded, assessing the situation. "Which isn't going to work." He added, now sounding bored. Khan's fingers were slowly attempting to work the wrist restraints as he spoke.

"Oi, put your hands flat on the table." Mira ordered, bringing the gun (currently set on stun) closer to his face. The proper british accent matched perfectly with the soft curve of her small mouth, the perfect posture and posh braid that wrapped around her head.

His eyes turned back to her, all illusions of softness gone, hot anger turning his eyes even colder. "I will kill you all," he hissed, venom dripping from each word as he began to adamantly struggle against the restraints.

"Oh please." She said, chuckling before pulling the trigger.

* * *

A while later later, Captain Kirk lay in his hospital bed, alive and sleeping so deeply his crew doubted a horde of horny women could wake him.

"Very good Doctor." Commander Spock muttered again, The human half winning out over the Valcun half. Though the relief wasn't blatant on his face it was there. In silence Kirks closets crew members each said silent thanks and reveled in there relief.

As if flipping a switch Spock walked over to Khan, looking down at the creature with momentary, but pure, hatred.

"I'd like to study him." McCoy stated, watching the commander. "His blood brought back Jim. Imagine what it could do for our medical needs?"

"Feel free to take as many samples as you need, but his monster will be put down."

Shocked filled everyone's face, Uhura's eyes as wide as her face.

"They were condemned as war criminals." Sulu reminded.

"Then lets end it," Mira suggested, clicking her gun of stun.

Spock looked at the officer, eyebrow's furrowed in thought, confusion, something.

"Surly you are not suggesting we defy protocol." Spock's controlled and monotone voice had found its way back.

McCoy's head found his hand, Sulu sighed, Nyota threw her hands in the air. Spock's sudden 'mood swings' when he was under emotion duress had a tendency to give everyone whiplash.

Mira looked at him, almost dumbfounded. "I swear your brain is bloody screwy, straightedge." She responded, lowering her gun. "Then what do we do?"

"We freeze him, and figure out what to do with him, and the other seventy two later." McCoy suggested.

"Would dranin' 'em all o' their blood be an acceptable execution?" Scotty asked loud enough for only McCoy to hear. McCoy shook his head.

"The Admiral is dead." Spock reminded, "Much of Starfleet Command is dead. Who will make the decision?"

"No one." Khan, in a blur of motion was on his feet, quickly disarming Mira, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her, gun against her temple. He had somehow managed to rip free of the resistants without any's notice.

"Now then, if you would be so kind as to clear a path. Wouldn't want this officers brain's spattered all over the walls." Khan was a bit shaky on his feet, the blood transfusion taking its toll on him, but not enough for Mira to twist out of his grip.

The beeping of Kirks monitor sounded deafening over the silence and sudden tension.

"Move. Now." Khan commanded as he dug the gun into the officers temple.

Mira winced, struggling to keep her composer as her mind raced for a solution. Slowly the Enterprise crew complied, each ones eyes transfixed on Khan, wheels turning.

"Move." He commanded, turning her arm harder.

The captive officer gasped before taking a tentative step forward as she tried to clam her shallow breathing. The crew slowly parted, eyes glaring daggers.

"Try it Spock, and her blood is on your hands." Khan told the first officer, noticing the tension in his body. "Oh the way's I will put you all down."

Mira took the brief moment of distraction and bent over, out of the gun's way and swung her heel betwixt Khans legs with was much force as she could muster. Khan doubled over, eyes watering, knees caving in from the pain. However his grip tightened on Mira's arm as he twisted it further. At first, she didn't hear the snap, she didn't feel the bone brake.

The second she did, she felt her control brake: just as he rose the gun to shoot at her, the others rushing towards them, Khan's hand was suddenly crushed, and he flew across the room, making a dent in the wall on impact.

Mira sunk to her knee's, cradling the broken arm.

The two security officers moved to Khan, both firing stun rounds.

Spock was the first one on the ground. "Mira? Mira?" He asked, trying to assess the situation.

"Give her some space! Let me have a look." shouted, shooing the others away as he knelt to look at her arm. "Come on, we need to get this x-rayed, I think he shattered the bone." Bones wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her up, "I've got you, Mira, your alright." He told her, taking her out of the room.

The others looked at each other, then to the spot where the Head Security officer had just been, to where Khan had been thrown and back at each other, brows furrowed.


	2. Aftermath

Dr. McCoy took Mira to a private exam room, even though all the equipment he needed could be found in the room they had just left.

"Damn it women, you need to control yourself."

"He was going to kill us all. What should I have done? Let the bastard blow my brains out?"

"Spock is already suspicious of something. You didn't help." McCoy chided, as he guided the arm of the machine over the officers broken arm. Mira's 'condition' was known only by and Captain Kirk. Her abilities had been classified as a medical condition even thought Mira herself never thought her abilities to be a handicap.

She was silent, knowing her words would fall on deaf ears. After a few moments all she could think of of say was, "I'm sorry."

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "Just be more careful, alright?"

"Alright." She agreed, staring up at the ceiling. Arguing with him never got the young officer anywhere.

The doctor looked over the X-rays in silence, the hum of the machines helping him think as he made this thoughtful face. "Alright lets reset this." He said, opening up a drawer in the wall and pulling out a brace.

"That bad?" she asked.

"Yes. He shattered the bone, several pieces. I"d love to get my hands on his medical files. We might be able to use some of the information," he spoke with some enthusiasm, but with doubt as well.

"You wouldn't' want your subjects to go rouge like him," Mira added.

"Yes, well. Starfleet would never approve the project. Now let's get you some numbing agent."

"Doctor-"

"Mira, Doctors orders. Don't you trust me yet?" he asked, hands finding the drugs he wanted while looking at his patient, face soft, the edges of his mouth slightly turned up.

"Only a little," she responded, keeping her face clam.

"I'll take a little," he told he. "Now hold still."

Mira looked away, relying on the Doctors hands to tell her when she'd feel the needle. The rough and tumble security officer couldn't help gasping as she felt the needle. A hospital filled childhood had left a bad taste in her mouth. Her parents had sought to end her affliction threw drugs and some extreme medical procedures. Thankfully it all stopped when they both died.

"Before we freeze the son of a bitch, I owe him," she said, taking her mind of the chemicals in her system.

"Settle down, Mira. We'll get it all figured out, and I'm sure Spock will let you have a go at him," McCoy's voice was soft and quite, somewhat distant. Mira had a vague notion he was currently splinting the arm which she could not feel. She was able to turn her head to look up at the doctor.

"We all almost died today. A few times." She stated.

"Yes. It was so much fun." The doctor responded absently, focusing on warping the arm.

Mira waited, hoping the doctor would finally take the hint. The officer had been waiting for him to ask her out for a few months now. The two had been flirting for a year and McCoy had tripped over asking her out three times. Mira was hoping the fourth time would be the charm. If not she'd just have to ask him herself.

"There, all patched up," he said, helping the officer sit up. Looking down at her arm she saw the white splint covering her forearm and hand. Good thing she was left hand dominate.

"Let me," she heard the doctor say as he fitted a white sling on his patient. The motion brought him an inch away from her as he tied the sling behind her neck. Their eyes meet, his brown eyes captivated by the soft pink eyes."Damn it," he muttered before closing the small space and kissing her. Mira was very surprised, having never thought the doctor could be so bold, and after a moment kissed him back. His lips were very soft, tentative and gentle. Mira cupped his cheek to assure him he was in the right. The kiss was long and slow but perfect. The pair stay embraced, feeling each's others body and enjoying the moment they shared.

"Ah, well, um, " McCoy stuttered. "We should get back. I need to check on jim." Hesitantly he pulled away from her as he helped her down off the table.

Mira was silent, watching him as he moved toward the door, leading her by the hand. "Your not going to ask." She stated, expecting that he would.

"Mira...I'm an old man and-"

"If I cared about that, I would have slapped you when you kissed me," she said pulling his arm to stop his stride as he reached for the door. "Date me." She commanded, her tone authoritative and firm.

The shock on McCoy's face was priceless, as were most of his over the top facial expressions. "Ma'am, yes ma'am." He answered, smiling as he leaned down to kiss her again.


	3. Containment

Across the hall from Kirk's current hospital room, Khan was once again secured, the crew of the Enterprise talking quietly. They stopped when Bones and Mira slipped in.

"Are you well?" Chekov asked Mira.

"Da. Thank you," she replied before looking at Spock. "What now, Commander? Might I suggest my officers and I move Khan to secure location?"

"Yes. That is logical. , stay with the Captain. Chekov, Scotty, go and make sure the rest of the crew are well. Mr. Sulu, you and I will go and find Starfleet command."

Each nodded as the received their assignments. Scotty and Chekov were first out the doors, Chekov's eyes glued to Mira until he was gone from the room.

"Will you be alright?" McCoy asked his now girlfriend, trying to sound as doctorly as possible and draw no attention to himself.

"I am sure I'll survive," she answered, smiling just a bit. "Uhura, want to join me?" Mira asked as she walked over to her officers to retrieve her gun.

The lieutenant raised her brow, the question on her face, but it was Spock who spoke, "The lieutenant is no help in escorting the criminal."

"She's keeping me company, Spock. Don't worry I'll protect her," Mira stated firmly. She had learned, as many had, explaining some things to the Vulcan was a waste of time and brain power.

"Jensen, alert unit two we are headed their way. I expect them to join us as we ascend. We are taking the prisoner to the level three security cells," Mira resorted to her command voice, a harsh tone that was absolute and solid. "Marz, Link, strap him to a wheel chair, and make sure all limbs are bound separately."

The guards went to their work quickly, Mira watching their every move.

"I'll see you shortly," McCoy said putting his hand on her lower back briefly before leaving the room.

Uraha waited a few moments before asking her female counterpart, "Why am I coming with you?"

"I just had to tell you...he asked! Finally!" Mira answered, smiling. Urahra hugged her gingerly, careful on her injured arm.

"He is ready, Ma'am." Marz informed her.

"Good. Uhara and I will take point, Jensen, Mikker by Khan. Marz, Link, bring up the rear. Lets go." The boys quickly fell into line and step, footfalls echoing off the shiny white walls of the medical facility

"Are you sure?" Urhara asked Mira after a few moments. "Its just, he is a bit old."

"Eight years is not that old. Your in love with freak."

"McCoy just seems...to soft for you. Your a badass warrior and he's just a doctor."

"Maybe that is why we'll work. Nyota, I really do like him, we've been friends for years now and I think we'll make a good couple. We'll work."

The group filed onto the elevator, Khan starting to stir as the doors closed.

Mira looked down at the captive, eyebrows furrowed, "The stun's effect isn't lasting as long." She stated watching his head raise as he looked around to assess the situation.

"Ma'am? Unit two is unable to meet us," Jensen informed his Chief.

"Why?"

"Damage control," was his answer. Their ship had been heavily damaged, many of the crew lost and even more injured.

"Oh my, problems with your ship?" Khan asked sounding a bit groggy.

"Tell them its fine, we can handle this. Once were done we'll help as well."

"Seem's I didn't kill enough of you," he muttered.

Mira turned around, bending over at her waist and nestling her gun right under Khan's chin, forcing his head back just a bit. When their eyes meet, she could see anger and curiosity in his stormy eyes. "My gun, unlike my officer's is set to kill. I. Will. Not. Hesitate." She hissed, each word a dagger.

"No, I don't believe you will," Khan responded after a few moments of silence and relaxed his body, which had tensed up in an effort to brake the restraints.

"There's a good lad." Mira lowered her gun, but her kept her eyes on the captive. In turn he kept his eyes locked with hers.

"May I ask where we are going?" Khan somehow managed a soft voice, as if hoping manners would get him off easy.

"Containment," came the curt reply from Mikker, voice dripping with distain.

"Mikker," The warning was low but understood.

"Did your Captain survive?" Khan asked after a moment, eyes still locked with Mira.

"Yes," Uhura answered, keeping her eyes on the elevator doors.

The doors dinged and slowly opened to a long gray hallway. For a few moments, Mira did not move. Finally she turned away from Khan and stepped out of the elevator. The containments guards stepped out from their alcoves the moment Mira's foot hit the floor. "What is your business here?" The one on the left asked.

"Nyota hold this, please," she asked her friend holding up the gun. Once it was out of her hand Mira reached into her breast pocket and pulled a security card. Upon seeing the both officer's stood to attention.

"How may we assist you ma'am?" he now asked.

"I need cell 2 in block E. We have Kh- John Harrison."

The guards kept blank faces as she spoke, it was their eyes that held surprise. "Yes Ma'am." They answered in unison, seemingly not feeling to need to ask for orders, turned on their heels to escort the group the the cell of choice.

Mira stowed her badge and started to walk, telling Nyota she could hold on to the gun for now, and was free to shoot John if she felt like it. The contemplation stayed on her friends face as they walked.

The cell block was a someone bleak place. The gray metal wall's were cold and empty but reflected the light from above. Few of the cell's had occupants even though there were enough cells to house twenty criminals. The first door they encountered had a large "D" scrawled in it and took both security guards access keys and finger prints to open. The door was slow to move, scraping as it did. The party winced at the metal on metal screech. The door lead into a circular room, five cells on each side. The walls were a dull, dirty gray with several scratches haphazardly thrown about. Walking forward the guards made their way directly opposite the door they walked threw to a solid looking chuck of wall. The guard's stuck their key cards into barley noticeable slots before two small panels feel back from the wall revealing keypads.

This door opened smoothly, hissing as the gears turned.

Mira took her gun back from Nyota, asking her to wait outside the block door, just in case.

"A door wont save her." Khan murmured. Mikker twitched, suppressing the urge to smack the man below him.

Inside block E there were four cells, each one several feet apart.

The Security grades opened the door to cell was an eight foot square filled with only a cot and a small alcove with a toilet.

Mira looked back at Khan, and noticed the tension had returned to his body. "Come one, we need to be quick." Mira turned her body to face Khan, gun raised as she stepped backward into the cell. "Relax, dear, this is where you'll be staying for a while." "Do you really think these walls can hold me? My fury?" he asked though clenched teeth, voice low and tight.

"If they don't, I'll be waiting," Mira hissed back. "Stop." She told Link when Khan was in the middle of the room. "Link, untie his right hand only." She instructed keeping the gun trained on Khan. Link did as instructed, very quickly before he moved away.

"Out." Came the next command. Khan's hand began moving quickly to undo they ties as Mira walked around him towards the door. Just as Mira was a few steps from the door the wheelchair clattered across the room, and Khan was headed for her.

"Stop!" She ordered and fired a shot, missing her target. However Khan slowed and stopped, visibly confused and straining against the invisible restraints holding him in place. The veins on his neck were visible.

"On the ground." Mira ordered next. Khan's knees gave and he fell, hands moving behind his back. The fury and confusion on his face would be well worth the scolding she would receive, if she told McCoy about this.

"Chief?" Mikker called.

Mira and Khan's eyes were locked again, and she smiled. "Your not the only one with a trick," she whispered.

"Witch," he hissed.

"Oh, much worse then that," she responded so only he could hear. "Now stay here, like a good boy." Mira took the last few steps out of the cell as fast as she could, Jensen closing the door right as she stepped out.

"Well," she sighed. "That was bracing."

Khan slammed against the door not a moment later, screaming in rage.

One of the security escorts opened a panel next to the door and punched a few buttons a second set of locks hissed as they moved into place.

"Lets go." Mira commanded. The officers opened the doors quickly and the group made its way back through the cell block.

"Boys? I'd like you to call at least four more guards down here. No one goes into the cell block without my approval. Do you understand?"

"Yes Chief." They responded in unison, standing to attention.

"Alright kids, lets go." The group left the way they came this time getting out on the ground floor. "Alright. Damage control."


	4. After Hours

It was well after the sun had set when Commander Spock called everyone back to the room across the Captains medical room. Each looked tried and to be fighting sleep.

"Dr. McCoy, report," Spock's voice was much more monotone then usual.

"Well Jim is stable and good condition. All surviving crew members are medically well, minus a few bumps and bruises. Of course you lot haven't let me examine you. Finally we've suffered a...57% loss of our crew."

The number was staggering, twisting everyones face with pain and sorrow. After a moment of silence Spock spoke, "Mira."

"John Harrison is secure in a level three containment cell. Six guards are posted on that level. No incidents have been reported. My teams, along with Scotty and Chekov have gotten the remaining crew situated on floors nineteen and twenty."

"John Harrison?" Spock questioned.

"Yes. Security had no idea who Khan is, but they know John Harrison. Only our crew and what's left of command knows the whole story. I intend to keep it that way." Mira was just short of glaring at Spock. For a purely logical being she found the Vulcan rather stupid most of the time.

"I see. Yes, that is for the best. Since Admiral Markus is dead, Admiral Seeker has taken his place. His first priority is the peoples safety and, damage control as you call it. Khan is currently to remain in confinement until further notice. He did not know of Markus's conspiracy and section 31 will be under investigation. We have all been ordered to stay here at head quarters until further notice. As I'm sure you all know by now."

"How do we know we're safe?" Nyota asked. "Do we know for sure that Seeker wasn't in with Markus?"

"They have no reason to lie to us." Spock answered.

"We don't know that," she countered.

"The crew knows to be on alert, I've made sure everyone is in groups capable of protecting themselves," Mira spoke up. "My units are scattered about the crew, all armed. I'm not going to believe Seeker, or anyone else so easily." As she spoke her hand moved to her gun, currently stowed in her thigh holster.

"Surly you are not suggesting that our command would try to kill us after bringing down Khan." Spock looked at each member in turn as if reading their thoughts.

Scotty and Chekov shrugged, not sure what to think. Sulu's face was its normal unreadable mask.

"Markus almost killed us all, Spock, of course we're suggesting any commanding officer could waltz in here and try the same thing." Mira's anger started to show in her voice. She had to stop herself and take a breath. "I have room assignments for everyone. My units also have extra guns, I expect you, most of you, to arm yourselves as well. That is final." She finished, eyes set on Spock who had opened his mouth to protest. "Jensen, Mikker, Link, escort everyone to their rooms. Doctor you'll have time tomorrow to get our checkup's in."

Leonard merely nodded. "Who's staying with Jim?"

"You and me," she told him before looking back at her boys."You all know the drill. I'll be here if you need anything."

Each man nodded to her before falling in line to escort the others up to floor twenty. Spock tried to protest but Mira merely held up her hand, telling him it was pointless.

"Just the two of us?" McCoy asked after the group had left.

"Do you need anyone else with me around?"

"No, I don't," he agreed, smiling. Leonard offered his hand to her, which she took, before walking over to Kirks room.

All the monitors were beeping softly. Out of habit the doctor dropped his partners hand and walked over to the monitors and read outs, checking everything.

"Its going to be a long few months," Mira said to herself as she walked over to the windows, looking out at San Fran.

"We'll get through it. Together."

* * *

Three weeks later all of the remaining crew was intact, alive and no longer feeling as though they were targets. They had been moved out of the headquarters and moved into Academy housing. Kirk had finally woken but was still on the mend, and Star fleet was still investigating the events. They had questioned almost all of the Enterprise crew and were pouring over any and all evidence to supports the claims. Both ships had been heavily examined and nothing looked certain. However Nyota had been allowed back onto the ship, claiming she had evidence stored in her logs.

Mira was currently scoping out a security facility to house the human popsicles, as ordered by Seeker and mulling over a security crew in her mind. This was the froth space she had looked at today.

"I still don't know why this is my job..." she muttered to herself as she walked over to the security panel to see how it was outfitted. Just as she was looking over the door operations her com beeped, "Chief?" It was Mikker. "Khan has lost his shit. Link is in bad shape...in the cell...with the prisoner."

For several moments Mira did not move or make a sound. Her mind readjusted its course of thought as anger coursed threw her chest.

"Tell Khan I'm on my way. He has my attention." Mira sprinted out of the space and to the nearest elevator. The prisoners had been asking for her company for a solid week. She had ignored each request.

The five minutes it took her to get to the containment level drug on long enough the Chief was tempted to start screaming. The guards at the cell block entrance paled when she came through the door, her anger rolling off her body in hot waves.

"Be quick," she hissed.

The guards moved as quickly as their bodies could, urging the doors to move faster.

Mikker, Jensen and three other guards were standing outside the open door, guns trained on the man inside.

"Chief." Mikker acknowledged.

She slipped between the men, looking at Khan through the slim doorway. Link was in front of him, a human shield, his left leg twisted at a sick and very broken angle. There was also blood on the side of his face.

"Oh fuck me," Mira whispered softly, finding herself at a loss for proper words.

"I'd be afraid to break you, love." Khan quipped from behind the barely conscious officer.

"Alright Khan, I'm here. What do you want?"

"How does it work, witch?" Khan let Link drop, putting a foot on his chest.

"I will not play this game. You want to talk? Only if you behave. So far you've been a down right sod."

Khan's eyebrow raised.

"A deal then, you act a decent war criminal and I'll start granting some of your request. Maybe."  
"Some?" Hmmm..." Khan put more pressure on Links lower rib cage.

"I cant give you anything you want, Khan. Besides, you may soon be out of my hands. Behave, and I'll take care of you. I can't offer anything else right now." Mira tapped Mikker's gun, currently next to ehr head. He instantly lowered it, Jensen following his action. After a few moments the others did as well.

Khan stayed silent, considering.

"Boys clear the room." Mira ordered.

"Ma'am we-"

"Now," she growled.

Mikker and Jensen were first to move, followed slow by the other three guards.

"Close the damn door." She added.

"But-"

Mira slowly turned her head, glaring at the guards.

Slowly the door closed, Mira held up three fingers, signaling a time limit out of Khan's line of sight. Next the Cheif walked into the cell, out of view of the others and waved her left hand, the cables in the cells audio and video monitors disconnecting.

"Impress-of" Khan did not get the chance to finish his compliment, finding himself thrown back against the wall.

"Your out matched. Now, why call me down here and piss me off? Hum?" Mira was in no mood for games, it was taking all her strength not to end the man right there. "I could squeeze the life out of you." She added, curling her hand into a fist.

"Now-ah, wait, love. Wouldn't do you any-ah." Khan's face twisted with pain, body straining to fight off the invisible force. His head went back in an effort to open his airway, making breathing just a bit easier.  
Mira's breath started to grow labored, her grip on Khan feeling weak. Dropping him she stood tall, proud, masking any fatigue she was feeling. The stress, and lack of sleep of the past three weeks had affected her abilities.

Khan knelt on the floor for a moment to catch is breath before standing.

"Impressive," he said, looking her over. "How I'd love to augment you."

"I am no lab rat. Now, stop fooling around. What are you planning?"

"You'll have to play to find out," he responded looking over the women as though he was evaluating a prize dog.

"Why should I even bother with you?" She asked, both herself and him. Waving her hand Link slid closer to her and as she stepped aside, out of the cell. She felt much better knowing he was safe.

"Because I meant what I said. I will kill you all. Do you really think I would not have a back up plan?"

Mira raised her left hand, flicking her wrist and Khan went flying, "When I feel your a threat, I may take you seriously. Now, play nice and maybe I'll be nice." The infuriated Chief turned on her heel and left the cell, punching the key code into the door.

"Im going to kill you last." Khan murmured, to low for Mira to hear. "After I make you my little pet." He finished, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small crystal. "Just have to play nice..." Khan sat up and chuckled, resting against the wall.


	5. Dinner with Khan

Thankfully the next few months went off without a hitch: Kirk was recovering wonderfully as was the rest of the crew. Starfeelt concluded their investigation, having definitive evidence thanks to Nyota; along with Markus's ship and Khan himself. Khan was behaving like a civilized human being (After Starfleet had stop trying to torture information out of him) and had even agreed to having blood drawn every other day for to synthesize into a serum for medical use. He however had a price: a room with a view, access to his crew (He liked to walkabout and see their faces every day) and quality time with Mira.

Starfleet was after all his section 31 work, which they couldn't seem to find, as well as information on the experiments on Khan and his people. He refused to open up to anyone by Mira. Why, no one could figure out but Admiral Seeker planned to exploit the fact as much as he could.

"I cannot believe I have to do this," Mira said for the umpteenth time, currently adjusting her thigh holster, not for a gun but for a slim knife.

"Mira your to be unarmed," Leonard chastised but added. "I don't like you dressing up for him."

The Chief finally fixed her holster and stood up, smoothing out the sleek sapphire gown. She walked over to her disgruntled boyfriend, making sure the high slit flashed as much of her leg as possible, who was lounging in an arm chair and sat in his lap, leaning down and kissing him passionately. The couple embraced for several minutes before Mira reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm not dressing up for him," she protested. "Think of it as battle armor. Oh, makeup time." She slide off his lap and walked into the bathroom.

Leonard stayed in the chair, watching his lover's exposed back. She was toned, her muscles moved slickly under her soft skin. The dark dress, despite the colorful and nebulas pattern of crystals, made her more pale then the moon.

"You look exquisite," he told her as he stood, walking over to the bathroom door and leaning in the frame.

"Because you picked out the dress," Mira had worn this on their first date. She found it in her quarters, with a note telling her where to be and when. It had been sweet and the best first date she'd ever had. "I'm sorry, that it's this dress. Its the nicest I have." she explained before applying her mascara to finish off the smoky eyes. Last was red lipstick. Her naturally curly hair was down, pinned back from her face.

"Good thing I don't have to move to defend myself." She said,eyes following the close cut of the dress, hand touching the knife holster.

"You should take that off."

"It makes me feel better. If he got his hands on me, he'd kill before I could even think to use my powers. You've seen him on the training course. If we came to blows, I'd lose."

"It won't com to that. All you have to do is keep him in his chair. No one watching will know," he assured her, warping arms around her waist and kissing her bare shoulder. "At least its somewhat modest in the front." he muttered, eyes looking down.

She chuckled before speaking, "Leonard, Khan's a slave to his emotions. Their heightened and are the only variable in the equation. If I can get him in an emotionally compromised state, maybe I can get information out of him easier," she explained again, knowing he knew the working theories.

"Men don't talk when their horny," he countered bluntly, frowning.

"Khan is pretty chatty. Who said anything about horny?" Before McCoy could reply Mira' s communicator beeped. "Its time I go. Where's my fur?"

Leonard slipped away from the door turning to grab her fur. By the time he found it she was waiting by the fount door, a another knife in hand.

"Where's that one going?" he asked, handing her the pelt.

Smiling she slipped in to a hidden pocket before warping the fur around her shoulders and hooking it together.

"Mira..."

"I told you, it makes me feel better...Leonard..." she started, but stopped.

"What is it?" he asked taking her hand.

"Their going to be watching. What if they notice?" She asked. Seeker and his cabinet was who she meant. Exposure was the thing she feared most. Luckily she was able to bury her past, destroy every document and create a new identity for herself. Now she felt it all at risk. As the thoughts flew through her mind her body became tight with tension and worry.

"Hey, hey. They won't. They'll be too focused on Khan. I don't think he's going to try anything, not with this streak his been on. Your safe, Mira." McCoy hugged his love, kissing her forehead. "I'll be here for you, when its done." He reminded her.

"Can we snuggle?" she asked, knowing after dinner she'd need to. Something about his arm's felt safe and reassuring.

He chuckled, "Anything you want."

Lifting her head, he could see her face had brighten, her smiling making his heart skip a beat. "Wish me luck," she requested.

"He won't know what hit him. Best of luck," he gave her one finale kiss on the cheek before she, reluctantly, left the apartment.

* * *

Mira found Khan waiting in a private room of one of the finest restaurants San Francisco had to offer. It had a fancy french name Mira couldn't produce. The private back room was large, their table set in the center. Khan stood as she entered and his face lit up with surprise, his mouth falling open. Mira couldn't help but admire him as well, he cleaned up marvelously and looked very sharp in the tux. If he wasn't a war criminal, she told herself, I'd totally sleep with him.

"Let me," he offered walking over to her in sure, long stride's and unclasping the fur. It was off and in his hands before she could protest. It only took him a spilt second to find the knife. His body remained relaxed, he smiled just a bit. "I figured you'd try and hide something." He murmured, his icy blue eyes boring into hers. Mira held her ground, standing tall and keeping her face neutral.

"I can't just give you the upper hand," she responded. "It would be rude."

"Now, now, I promise, no harm will befall you by my hand," Khan feebly assured her as he took her hand to lead her to the table. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something, after a few more steps he was sure of what he was seeing. Surprisingly he wasn't annoyed, simply amused.

As the reached the table, Khan stepped in fount of Mira, grabbing her waist as if to dance. Tightening his grip just a bit, he spun her around knocking her against the table. She was shorter then he, and at just the right hight that she was just about sitting on the table. Her surprised gasped did not deter him from pinning her right leg down and reaching his hand up the slit in her dress to grab to knife she had hidden on her left thigh. A bit quicker then he expected she grabbed his wrist with her hand, but putting pressure on with her mind. Their eyes found each others, her's a mix of surprise and anger, his bemused.

"Unarmed, my lady," he reminded voice soft, thumb flicking open the snap as he leaned in close to her.

Mira held her ground, not that she hand anywhere to go. "Take your hand off of me, Khan," she ordered, voice as firm as she could manage. She would never admit it out loud, but Mira was scared. With Seeker and his watching, she couldn't fight back. Powerless was something she never wanted to feel again.

"Allow me to disarm you, as was agreed," his firm and final sounding tone told her he wasn't asking.

Hesitantly, Mira removed her hand, the pressure of her mind, and planted both hands on the table. Anger now replaced all else in her eyes. Mira was fighting to keep her breath steady. Of all things, she hand't expect tonight to be a pissing contest. She came ill prepared as was starting several chips down.

Khan's little smirk stayed on his face as he slowly drew the knife out of its sheath, eyes holding the women's below him. He lightly drug the blade along the tender skin of her inner thigh, enjoying the shiver that ran threw her body. Not feeling he had quite made his point, Khan drove the knife into the table, a mere quarter inch from her healed right hand.

Mira couldn't help but jump, she had barely seen the movement, and for a moment thought he drove it though her hand. She didn't dare look away, hoping that the lack of pain and blood from the corner of her eye meant she was currently in once piece.

"Now you won't be needing this," Khan stated matter of faculty, as he took his hand off her right leg and slipped both hands up her thigh to undo the hostler. Mira's body tensed, despite her effort to keep herself relaxed. It was even harder not to throw the bastard across the room.

HIs hands worked slowly, but were sure of there work. Finally he slide the holster down her thigh and let it fall to the ground.

Holding her eyes for a moment more, Khan's smirk widened. "Much better. Now." taking her hand he pulled her away from the table and sat her down, as any proper gentlemen would, before seating himself.

Mira glanced to one of the camera's in the room, and in her lap held up her hand, a signal to keep holding. Silently she thanked whatever god was out there that Leonard was not watching.

"Now, my dear, your Admiral is making some rather grandiose request," Khan started, catching her eyes once more, "All of my research, weapon schematics and all information in existence regarding myself and my crew. Oddly enough, since you'll all been so generous with me, he hasn't offered me anything in return. So tell me, Chief Mira, what do you have to offer in exchange?" Khan asked, taking the glass of wine and taking a slip, careful never to loose her eyes.

Mira's stillness matched that of a statue as the questioned turned in her mind. She had told to offer him nothing, only to get the information and get out. This was a horrid plan, one she knew figured would backfire but not like this.

* * *

_Hello! Thank you for sticking with the story so far! If you would be so kind to leave reviews and favorite that'd be wonderful!_


	6. Dinner with Khan II

Back at Starfleet head quarters Admiral Seeker, along with Captains Marshall, Scott, Kirk and Commander Spock, watched the events unfolding on two screens, the two cameras placed above the door and one exactly opposite. Kirk was tense in his seat, eyes glued to Mira, mentally chanting for her to keep clam. Spock noted the tension in his captain and finally asked, "Captain is something-"

"Not now, Spock," his first officer would be the last person he would ever tell about Mira. He wouldn't be able to keep the secret.

"I can't blame for her arming herself," Seeker commented. "Lanco, are units standing by?" he asked the security officer in the room.

"Two units sir, waiting for your command, or hers."

"I have a feeling she won't call them even if she needed to," he muttered.

"She can handle him," Kirk spoke up. "If you didn't believe that you wouldn't have sent her in there." he pointed out.

"I shouldn't have had to set this up. Khan should have talked by now."

"Khan will have everything on his terms now that he know's you'll allow it." Spock observed before he could think better of it.

Seeker looked back at the commander, eyes narrowed.

"Spock, why don't you wait outside," Krik suggested.

"Yes, Captain," Spock responded automatically, looking curiously at Seeker before leaving.

"Vulcans," Kirk chuckled, hoping to defuse some tension.

Seeker merely grunted before looking back at the screen, frowning.

Kirk's eyes went straight back to Mira, mentally continuing to chant, and also taking a mental note to kick Khan's ass. Or try to.

Mira thought a moment, but as she opened her mouth Khan interrupted: "They sent you in here with no cards," he observed.

"I was told to offer you nothing," honesty was now her only weapon, "We have been very generous, allowing you what we have. Wouldn't it just be simpler to cooperate?" she countered quickly, deciding she might as well just go for it.

"Cooperate? My dear, I have been. I could have killed all of your guards and escaped several times over. I have done you a courtesy by allowing myself to remain in your custody," he responded. Setting is glass down, Khan leaned forward resting his chin on laced fingered.

Mira decided she was being too nice, so the chief threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said sarcastically, smiling as she looked at him. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your bluff. You may be an Augment, but you're not all powerful." It was Mira's turn to smirk

Anger passed briefly over Khan's face but was replaced with his neutral mask.

"I can take all of your privileges away with one word," Mira continued. "So I suggest you behave and-"

"Oh come now, you know better," he chastised, as if speaking to a child.

"You have something in mind," she stated, watching the gears turn in Khan's head.

"I do."

"Care to share?"

"Not just yet," his eyes were still holding hers, now looking as if waiting.

Mira took a deep breath, "I can offer you another six months of life. Maybe a few call girls to relive your boredom."

Silence filled the room, Khan continued to stare Mira down.

"I cannot wake any of your crew," she said. It was his top request ever since he was informed that they were all alive.

Khan closed his eyes briefly and sighed before looking back at her.

"No," the one word was firm, almost harsh. "Khan they're going to put you back in the cryotube and keep you and yours in a storage facility. That is not negotiable." She did not add the fact that they would be woken one at a time, and kept in an induced coma, every other day to have blood drawn for medical use."You won't be disturbed." she added, tone much softer.

Khans brow's knitted together, anger washing over his face. "I have no guarantee that we will be safe."

"My word, Khan," she offered after a moment.

"Our death sentence set froth by Starfeelt?"

"Non existent."

"You're promising me quite a bit."

"I'd be happy to call Admiral Seeker right now."

"If it is not in your power to give, then I do not want it. I do not trust Starfleet."

"Starfleet is the reason you and yours are safe." As soon as the words left her mouth, she wished se hadn't said them.

Khan could see the thought on her face and reminded silent.

"Why trust me?"

"You know why, Chief."

Mira picked up her glass of wine and took a slip, needing a moment to think.

Khan mimicked her movement, drinking deeply from his glass. "At least the win is the same." He commented.

Mira slowly stood, gaging Khan's reaction as she moved around to table, grabbing the bottle of wine and refilled his glass. "Are you a lightweight?" she asked, trying to defuse some of the tension, in hopes of getting him to relax. With his defenses up she wouldn't get anywhere.

Khan chuckled, "I cannot become drunk."

"Your regenerative properties," she surmised.

He nodded, watching her as she turned away. Khan however pushed his chair back, grabbed Mira's hand and pulled her down on his lap. "I don't just want any call girl," he whispered, resting his chin on her solider as he looked up at her. One hand went to her knee, the other on her back.

"Your price for all that information couldn't be so small."

"It's a start."

"No." She said firmly moving to stand. Khan slipped a hand around her waist, holding her tightly the other hand grabbing her chin. He closed the gap between them, bringing his lips a mere centimeter from hers.

"There is something only you can do," he told her softly, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"No," she said again, her hands moving to his chest, using only physical force to push against him. Using her powers was to much of

Kahn chuckled, "The process wouldn't hurt. You'd be so very powerful. You'd be one of us."

Mira pushed with more then physical strength, afraid of what he was suggesting. "I am more powerful than you as I am." She reminded, keeping her words small and soft, trying to keep their lips apart.

"Are you?" he asked, loosening his grip just a bit, letting her pull away an inch. "You cower behind a false presentation, hoping you remain undiscovered. You should not fear anyone," he whispered, his eyes now soft, fingers releasing her cheek and slide up her face to cup her cheek. "I want to give you that freedom."

Mira caught herself considering his words, found a part of her was thinking of saying yes. His words were something she would think occasionally. Something must have shown on her face, in her eyes because Khan's smirk said he knew that he had her.

"No. Fuck you no." Mira's voice was unsteady as she tried to push herself away. She was now emotionally compromised and knew she couldn't use her powers, it could be so easy to loose control.

While his prey was distracted, Khan's fingers snapped, the door flew open, Khan held Mira in place as the officers raised their guns, two of firing stun rounds at Mira. She instantly collapsed into Khan.

"Thank you boys. Marz?" Khan stayed sitting, holding Mira until the guard came over, gun stowed to take her. Marz turned Mira around to face him and sat down, pulling her hair towards him, bearing her neck. Khan sat down, pulling out the blue crystal from his pocket. "Knife." he commanded, holding up his hand.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her," Marz protested, pulling Mira closer.

"Just a small cut," Khan answered. Once the knife was in his hand the augment made a small cut at the base of her skull and quickly inserted the crystal, putting pressure on the wound after he did.

"How's that gonna help her?" Marz asked, doubt in his voice.

"The injections." Khan's next command was harsh.

The same officer opened a small case and handed him a syringe. Khan took the needle and placed it inside the wound, injecting the dark red liquid.

"Thirty seconds on the loop, sir."

"Very well." he said standing, handing the officer the empty syringe and then taking Mira.

"Go. We'll convene shortly." Khan commanded as he sat down, setting Mira as she was a few moments ago.

Quickly the soldiers left the room, Marz lingering just a moment before closing the door.

Khan looked up at the unconscious women, enjoying the current softness of her face. A thought popped into his head, this all had to look natural when the loop quite and Starfleet would be getting a live feed. He thought on it for a moment before he leaned the women in closer, holding her tightly for support and pressed his lips into hers.


	7. After Dinner Mint

Mira started to stir. She could feel hands holding her, a body underneath hers, lips kissing her. It was over, she was home in Leonard's arms. Slowly her lips moved with his, hands moving to cup his cheeks. But it was curious, she felt like she was waking.

Maybe I dozed off... she thought, deepening the kiss as she pressed her body against his. It took her a moment to notice something was off: the arms that held her were strong, hard, as was the body underneath. Leonard was like a cuddly, soft bear. Suddenly the lips turned aggressive, hungry, kissing her as though they planned to devour her whole.

Slowly she moved her hands down his neck, it was like moving through water, to his chest and pushed just a little, drawing her head back. The lips followed, arms pulling her in tighter. Mira's muffled protest fell on deaf ears. Finally she turned her head away, the unknown lips falling against her cheek then moved down her neck.

Panting softly Mira's eyes flicked about the room, confused at the unfamiliar surroundings. She could feel hot breath on her neck, which was a bit distracting.

"Why am I..." Mira wasn't able to finish her sentence: there was a camera sticking out from the wall brought it all crashing back. The sharp intake of breath told Khan she had come to her senses.

"Let go of me," the words were soft, startled.

"I don't want to," came the reply after a few moments. Khan was now nuzzling her neck. "Don't you want to know how naughty I've been while you were out?"

Mira turned her head back, Khan leaning his back just enough to catch her eyes. "Starfleet is watching. Let me go," she hissed, keeping her voice low.

"You'd better just cooperate," He quipped back. "Your life depends on the little implant I slipped into your brain." Khan's voice had gone cold, his face was stern and serious. But it was his eyes that unnerved her: she had seen that look in the Captains eyes many a time. Mira became aware of a pain on the back of her neck, a dull headache starting.

"Not here. Not like this. Let. Me. Go." she whispered voice as hard as she could manage. Khan nodded.

"Guards!" She called, slipping from Khan's now loose arms. He stood with her, keeping hold of her hand as she leaned on the table for support.

The door opened and the squad filed in, guns raised. "Put those away," she ordered. "Were going for ice cream." She informed then as she stood tall and tried to free her hand of Khan's.

"The Admiral-"

"Is well aware of the situation, and is fine with this. Shall I call him?" It was Mira's turn to sport a cold, hard tone.

"No ma'am." The soldiers stepped aside, clearing the way. Mira pulled Khan along, as he wouldn't let go of her hand. On the way out he grabbed her fur. Outside it was dark, a bit humid, but the two cars were very clear. One was a short limo, the other an unmarked squad car.

Khan finally let go of her hand, only to open the door for her and climb in after. Three guards were already waiting in the car, the other climbed into the other car.

"Elliot? Take us to the gelato place on the bay," Mira called before putting up the partition so he could not see or hear what transpired. Suddenly Mira felt a bit more comfortable, now that Khan didn't have backup.

"Surveillance?" Khan asked quietly, eyes on her.

"No. My car is bug free," the headache was getting worse and Mira was starting to feel weak again. "Now you'd better-"

"Boys?" Khan asked, holding out his hand and cutting Mira off.

One of the solders pulled off the pack he had, pulling out a medium sized medical case.

"Bloody hell..." Mira whispered, looking at the three guards in the car. "You'd align yourself with a criminal?"

All three remained silent, faces hidden by their jet black helmets. The one handed the case to Khan, who promptly opened it and pulled out one of four medical injectors." Your leg, dear."

"Your not injecting me with anything." She told him firmly, or what felt like firmly. Breathing was becoming hard, it was like she couldn't get enough air. Her vision was becoming blurry and her head was pounding.

"Your going to need this before my little device competently adheres to your cerebral cortex."

"What is it?" her own voice was sounding far away.

"My blood."

"Sod off!" Anger gripped Mira's voice, or maybe it was fear.

"Would you like to see the tape?" He asked, motioning to one of the guards.

"Starfleet saw, If you did something they would have-"

The screen flipped on, and Mira' watched herself get shot and Khan put something into her.

Khan used the moment she was distracted and slipped off his seat, plunging the injector into her exposed right thigh

"Ah!" Mira's head fell back, to heavy to hold up. Only years of practice( also the current lack of energy) kept her from throwing Khan across the car with her power. Her hands clenched into fist as she bit her lip. The injection felt like fire running through her veins. It spread quickly, but made her feel a bit better physical. Emotionally Mira was angry; at herself and at Khan; and very scared.

"Another," Khan commanded.

"Stop," the word was soft, shaky. "Just stop."

"If the device doesn't have my blood, it will kill you."

"I'd rather die then be your slave," her voice was barley a whisper.

Khan chuckled, "You've been brave enough tonight, Mira." Grabbing another injecter he moved to give her the second dose. Khan flew back, across the limo. The guards paused, looking at each other and then Khan. Mira lifted her head, glaring at the criminal.

Everyone in the car could feel the brakes, the car pulling over.

"I'll just kill you know. Solves everyones problem," Mira muttered to herself, looking at Khan. She started to put pressure on his chest, neck and head. She had never killed someone intentionally, nor crushed anyone with just her mind. This had never been so hard, like pushing a rock through water.

Security however gathered themselves and aimed their guns at her.

"Ma'am, stop whatever your doing." The voice was muffled, Mira couldn't place it.

"Your pointing a gun at one of Starfleet's Chief of Security," Mira reminded, almost absently.

"Ma'am," he warned again.

Mira focused on Khan putting on more pressure. Suddenly a searing pain engulfed her head and neck, causing her to lose her grip on Khan and her hands to fly to her head as she doubled over, biting her lip to keep silent.

Khan rushed over, so fast the men in the car barley noticed. He injected her again in the thigh, grabbed a third injector and forced a hand away, baring her neck and delivered another dose.

A few moments later the pain started to fade.

"Another," she heard Khan say before she felt a needle in her neck, causing her to gasp. After another few moments she started to feel somewhat normal. "Mira?" she heard him asked.

Mira stayed hunched over, not wanting to look at his face. "Bugger Off." she managed, focusing on breathing.

`"How do you feel?" Khan asked.

"Fine," she lied.

"Sit up," he commanded.

Mira could feel the urge to sit up, but resisted, not sure of what was happening. After a few moments she sat up, looking at Khan.

"I am not your dog," she spat, glaring at him to hide her confusion and discomfort. She was still feeling weak, awful and labored for breath.

"No. No your not," He agreed, pulling himself up on the seat, straddling his prey, hands placed on either side of her head. "Ready another set."

Mira pushed Khan, or tried to, with her mind. The act sent blazing pain threw her head and she cried out instantly, her hands flew to grab her head but found Khan's arms instead. Her grip was weak.

"I need another injection!" Khan commanded.

The solider pulled opened the pack, handing Khan an injector and holding a backup. Grabbing it he plunged it into her tight, which was already bruising. At lighting speed he grabbed the other injector and slammed it into her neck, which was also bruised.

Mira did not have the energy to scream, only the ability to take quick, shallow breaths. Something felt off; her head still hurt, it left like something was moving, pulsing through her brain.

"Make it stop," she pleaded, hands finding her head. Mira looked Khan in the eyes. "Make-" she was cut short as she felt a sharp pang in her head, which instantly dissipated.

Khan opened his mouth but stopped, watching as blue bleed through Mira's eyes, turning them into a soft lavender. His hand flew out, signaling for another injector, which he put in her neck, almost gently. the chief didn't even flinch.

"Well now, there's a good girl. Mira, how do we feel?"

"Well." She responded, her voice still weak but firm.

Khan watched her for a moment, noticed her stillness, listen to her breath even. "Kiss me." He commanded, knowing it was paramount to test his little device.

Without missing a beat, Mira sat up, kissing Khan her hand sliding up his chest. After a few moments he pulled away, enjoying the rush he was feeling. "Success." He whispered, smirking.


	8. Sour Dessert

A knocking on the partition drew everyone's attention to the the front. A voice through the intercom was asking if everything was alright.

"How long to Starfleet?

"Ten minutes, sir," a guard answered.

"Alright, Mira, get us moving," Khan fell to Mira's right facing her as he sat down. When she had finished assuring Elliot that everything was fine she turned to Khan finding his eyes. "Not a word of the implant or your loyalty to me to Starfleet," He started, feeling the need to cover all bases. " You will-" He stopped, noticing her eyes becoming more red. He stilled, contemplating: he had injected her six times, which may have been too much. Another would be risky. To much of a good thing... The man sighed, but his body stayed tense.

Mira's eyes faded back to their soft red as her body relaxed. She shook her head as if shaking off sleep. When she looked at Khan her eyes seemed to be lavender but they were red the next moment.

"How much do you remember?" he asked quickly, assessing the situation.

"All of it," she answered after a moment, voice quite as her mind worked to explain what just happened: her body had moved solely by his command and it had felt right. Normal even. For a moment she even felt loyal to him, not as though she was being controlled, like she expected. Every movement and feeling felt like her own.  
Terrified did not cover the pit in her stomach, the dread that crawled along every limb. She could feel how wide her eyes were, and new her face portrayed everything she was feeling.

Khan held up his hands as if to surrender, "Can I explain before you decide to kill me?" He offered, voice steady.

Mira tried to pull her face into a neutral mask, to have a safe hiding place. She did not succeed. "You have one minute."

"What I put in you is a living remnant of an alien we captured during the war. It had powers, like yours and was able to control other people with its mind. After we killed it, we found a large chuck of its brain was made from crystal. We harvested, experimented and trained to use it. The piece in you is connected to the piece in me." He spoke slowly, gaging Mira's reaction with each word.

Mira could not identify all the emotions that engulfed her body but one: anger blossomed in her chest, hot and violent. Logic took a back seat and she wrapped her power about Khan's neck and squeezed, but her power felt weak to her, faraway almost.

Though the pressure wasn't deadly, Khan titled his head back as much as he could without breaking eye contact. Mira could have sworn he was still smiling. The guards aimed phasers at Mira once more, she paid them no mind, only tried to put more pressure on Khan. It was strange, like she was loosing her grip.

Searing pain took her again quite suddenly, causing her to scream and grab her head. Khan took a deep inhale before grabbing Mira by the hair and throwing her to the floor of the car. Khan grabbed the knife out of her fur as he fell on top of her, grabbing her neck and pinning her lower body in his legs. "Hands over your head, palms up," he commanded. His prey slowly compiled after a few moments.

"Good girl. Now, surrender," came the next command, the deep voice almost purring, mouth curled into a triumphant smirk.

Pride coupled with the anger and confusion. "Fuck you." She managed, despite the soft voice she could hear telling her to obey. She could feel the itch to fight though her entire body.

Khan's smile wilted a touch. Time was running short and he needed to know she was his. It was the only way anything would work. The knife in his hand quickly found its way into the palm on Mira's right hand. He savored the shock on her face, his smirk darkened as her face contorted into pain.

Mira screamed then quickly bit her lip, trying to quite herself. Her eyes drew up towards the knife, unable to bear looking at her attacker.

"Submit to me, Mira. Or I will keep you alive just long enough," Khan's voice lowered as his spoke, to a rumbling hiss, "To watch your crew die at your hands."

The augment took comfort in her short, quick breaths and the rapid beating of her heart. After several moments, the women's body relaxed.

Mira still couldn't look at him as she forced her body to relax. She'd lost, she lost the moment he infected her with this thing, but to admit it, that she couldn't do.

"Fine," was all she said, hoping it would be enough. "Now take-"

"Say it," he ordered, voice cold.

Mira opened her mouth, but no words came out. Khan grabbed her chin and turned her head, catching her glassy eyes. Looking at him made Mira want to struggle, to punch him over and over until that smug face broke, but she didn't have the strength. Mira felt weak as though she had been drained of all her strength. She opened her mouth again, and keep her face as neutral as possible. "I...s...sur...surrender." She finally managed, fighting to keep tears from falling, and failing to keep her voice steady.

Khan held her eyes, searching for any sign, any intent of imminent betrayal. No doubt she would try and defy him, maybe even kill him, but not tonight. Tonight, he had finally won, this the first of many small victories that would win him the war. The warrior reached up and pulled the knife from her hand. Mira didn't bother to quite herself.

"Sir, five minutes to Starfleet."

"An injector," he commanded, rocking back on his heels and pulling Mira with him, as he sat down and guided her into his lap. He took then injector and pushed a button the blood flowed freely over Mira's hand, the skin started to knit itself together. He quickly treated both sides. Mira looked away, at the ground. "Now Mira, no word to anyone about what's happened tonight. I-"

"I need information," she reminded.

"One piece of information, per date," he offered, turning her head back to look at him.

"Seeker will never approve," she said, meeting his eyes. Mira realized she was acting weak. Regardless of who won tonight, to show weakness was a mistake.

"If they put me in that tube, you will have no access to my blood. My blood, Mira. My companions will not do. Keep me breathing, and you shall breath with me."

Mira scowled, having been wondering if she could indeed drain one of his companions. "The information?" she pressed, knowing time was running short.

"Albatross. Now, you'll need to take injections every two hours. You'll find them in your washroom under the sink," he told her, the smirk returning.  
"For how long?"

"I don't know yet know," he admitted, voice starting to sound bored.

In the silence, Mira could hear her communicator beeping. It was on the seat next to her fur. It was an automatic reaction to pick it up and answer, somehow before Khan could stop her.

"WHAT THE HELL MIRA!?" It was the captain.

"Coming," was her usual response before turning of the com. Mira's gazed turned to the guards. "How many are yours?"

"My secret. Injections every two hours. Albatross is what you will give them. Oh but what will you tell them?" He mused as he tossed the injector to a guard.

"This is not the first time I have lied to Starfleet," she confessed, glancing back at the guards for a moment. Could she trust anyone? How did Khan even manage to sway them?

Everyone could feel the brakes, hear the scuffing of footsteps outside.

"Give me a phaser." The chief ordered, holding out her hand.

All guards remained unmoving, phasers firmly in hand.

"They only obey me."

As the door opened, Mira realized she was still on his lap. With no time to fix it she concentrated on the knife, hoping it would come to her. It did, her power feeling almost normal. Mira barley had the knife to his neck as she could she a guard kneeling down in the doorway, gun aimed at the pair.

"Chief Mira!" That voice belonged to Jensen.

"I'm armed, Jensen. Khan has slipped his restraints."

She wondered just how odd she looked, perched on Khan's lap. Thankfully the criminal had thought to put his hands up and lay back against the seat.

Jensen was quite for a moment, most likely looking for said cuffs on the floor.

To Mira's right the door opened, "Mira," Jim said as he held out his hand. The chief slipped off Khan's lap, keeping the knife in place until she was kneeling on the seat.

"Khan, hands on your head," Jensen ordered as he slipped in the car with a new pair of cuffs, the officers behind him aiming phasers.

Mira grabbed her fur and slipped the knife back into its spot before taking the offered hand as she left the car. "You can't pull a stunt like that," he scolded as he escorted her toward Starfleet.

"If you can, so can I," she rebuttaled.

The Captain opened his mouth to snip back but Mira beat him to it. "Captain, the Admiral is desperate, Khan offered me info. Thats it."

The Captain, stopped, squeezing Mira's hand, forcing her to stop as well. She sighed looked at him.

"Your trembling," he said softly.

Mira stared at him, taking a moment to comprehend the words. She looked down at her hand in his, and realized he was right. The trembling lessened as she concentrated but did not stop.

"Mira what happened?"

The Chief took a moment before looking up at Kirk, keeping her voice low she told him, "There were four guards, I couldn't...you know. Khan got his hands on me, and they were skittish... I thought I could handle him."

"If you were alone you could."

"That will never happen."

Jim sighed, "Did he give you anything?"

"Albatross."

Jim's face twisted into confusion then after a few moments it lit up. "Mira your a miracle worker." The captain looked past Mira to Spock, who was standing by the door.

"Spock, get Mira a car. I'm sending her home."  
The vulcan opened his mouth to protest, Jim merely held up his hand. Spock did as he was asked.

"Captain, Seeker will want-"

"Your report can wait. I'll tell Seeker your feeling unwell. I"ll drop by tomorrow morning, you have a lot of explaining to do. To me. Before you talk to Seeker."

Mira looked away, eyes finding Khan, cuffed and surrounded by guards.

"Jensen!" Mira barked, "Get moving! I want him secure in his room now!"

The squad fell in line and began to move.

Mira and Khan's eyes met for a brief moment before she looked back at her Captain.

"Mira, I look forward to our next date." Khan called, voice light and chipper.

A car pulled around front, still holding her hand Captain Kirk led Mira to the car. As he did he pulled out his comm and rang Bones.

"Hey buddy, I'm sending her home."

"Captain I am not a child," Mira scolded, feeling as though she was being treated as such.

"He was worried."

"Yes I am," Bones added.

"Be home soon, Leonard."

Jim closed his com and helped Mira into the car.

"0600 sharp. And you better tell me every thing."

"Yes Captain." She responded, looking him in the eyes.

Jim nodded and closed the door, knocking on the roof. The car speed away.

Mira closed her eyes, trying to push everything away. She still wasn't safe here. She kept up her guard and rigid posture. The five minute drive felt like five years. Keeping herself together was getting harder by the second.

When the car stopped she practically lept out and made her way quickly into the building and repeatedly punched her floor number in the lift until the doors closed. Mira looked down at her hands. She was still trembling. Lurching to stop the lift doors opened and Mira ran down the hall to her flat.

She threw the door opened then slammed it closed. Leonard was sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand. He stood setting down his drink. "Mira? Mira whats wrong?"

His partner walked over, setting down her fur and stoping a foot away from him. She looked down, and noticed some blood on her dress. "Bloody hell," she murmured and promptly stripped, laying the dress over the couch before making her way to Leonard, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, despite his confusion.

"Mira...what happened?"

"I was stupid," came the muffled reply. After a moment she looked up, resting her chin on his chest. "I made a bad call, got to close. Leonard...I was scared." The words were out of her mouth before she could consider them. She had finally let down her guard, relaxed her body and her filter had turned off. But she hadn't meant to admit that, she didn't want to.

"Khan's a smart man. He know's hurting you would loose him everything he has," his words were soft but doctorly, his arms tightening around her in comfort. "I'll find a way to slip a mild poison in his food, hum?" he added, knowing he couldn't promise to protect her.

"Brilliant," came her muffled reply. It would be wonderful to see Khan indisposed.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

Mira was quite for several minutes, considering the question. The events of the night replayed in her mind and she new the answer was no. "Yes," she lied, praying her voice was steady. She looked up at Leonard and caught his lips, kissing him softly. "I just felt so helpless having to hide my powers." She explained as she pulled away. "And now I need clothes. I'm cold."

Mira made her way back to the bedroom. Snuggles. She wanted her snuggles. After stripping off the annoying adhesive bra she threw on a tank top and truned to find the doctor standing in the doorway holding her dress.

"There's blood on this. Is it yours or his?"

"Mine," she didn't want to lie to him again.

"What did he do?" Leonard was standing in front of her in an instant, worry wrinkling his face.

"He was making a point. With my knife. I'm alright, love, I am. Just my ego is very, very bruised."

"Well then let me see and I'll find my kit-"

"Already taken care of. I'm ok. Just strip and snuggle with me. Now," finally her voice was coming back, it no longer sounded weak.

Leonard sighed, lips tight and face pensive. After a few moments of trying to stare his love down, he let her go, quickly stippling down to his boxers and setting his clothes and the dress on one of the chairs.

With a wave of her hand the covers pulled themselves back as the pair climbed into bed, Mira snuggling herself into her boyfriends arms.

"I'll talk to Jim. Maybe I can help get you out of this. Your getting to close to that maniac."

"Seeker won't approve...Khan will only give me information. Trust me, I'd rather never to see him again, but if I can get the information out of him that Seeker wants, he'll go away forever." The words sounded empty to her.

"I'm still gonna talk to Jim.." She could hear in his voice that he was pouting.

"Thank you."

The pair feel asleep, still embraced.

* * *

Almost two hours later a sharp pain woke Mira. After a few moments she realized it was her head, along with a dull ache through her entire body. Panic began to seize her realizing that she would have to give herself injections of Khan's blood...if she could remember where they were.

* * *

_Hey all! Just wanted to say I will be taking a short brake to find a beta and revise the current chapters before continuing. _

_Please let me know what you think! Thank you! _


End file.
